Like a Pill
by Deirde
Summary: for language. Songfic. Kim sings Tommy a song, in front of the group.
1. Disclaimer

Dude I totally forgot about the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. And the song belongs to Pink


	2. Like a Pill

"Kimberly, we need to go."

"Fine, Tommy, I'm coming. Just give me a second."

"Everyone is waiting for us at Basilissa. We need to go."

"Fine then lets go, chill out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Kimberly's POV)

We walked in Tommy in lead as always. He's gotten worse lately. We get to the table were Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Ashia, and Kat sat. Luckily Tommy won't make a scene in front of the rest of the group. I've totally come to love these once a months outings with the old group. I should have never started going back out with Tommy. I was right to brake up with him the first time, I don't love him, I don't think I have for a while.

"Hey, Jase. Billy. Zack. Rocky. Ashia. Kat. Trini. Hi Adam." I say almost shyly. Tommy just nods his head at them all. 

Basilissa the bar to go to if you just want to have a good time with your friends. The owner of the club, John, gets up on the stage and announces that tonight we're going to have an open mic night for all those who want to do anything from singing to comedy. 

"Hey, Kim, why don't you go sing?" Adam asks 

Sweet, sweet Adam. He doesn't know what he's asking. If I do it, no ones going to like what I sing. Lest of all Tommy. I always sing things that are the truth. I don't think I could sing about anything except for wanting to brake up with Tommy.

"Yeah, Kim, go it's been awhile since we've heard you sing." Tommy said.

"You guys sure you want to hear me?" I ask and oh course I receive nothing but smiles and nods. "Okay, I'll go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(NO POV)

Kimberly walks up to the stage.

" What's your name?" John asks.

"Kimberly Hart."

"What are you going to sing?"

"Pink's Like a Pill."

"And now introducing, Kimberly Hart singing Pink's Like a Pill. Kimberly Hart." John said into the mic.

"I would like to say something before we start. This song's to Tommy. I'm sorry, handsome."

**__**

Lying here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun  
  
I can't stay on your life support  
There's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine  
'Cause it's making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again  
But she's being a little bitch  
I'll think I'll get out of here  
  
Where I can run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You keep making me ill  
You keep making me ill  


  
I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
It must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills were different  
  
Maybe I should get some help  
  
I can't stay on your life support  
There's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine  
'Cause it's making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again  
But she's being a little bitch  
I'll think I'll get out of here  
  
Where I can run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  


  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of making me better  
You keep making me ill  
You keep making me ill  


When the song ended, Kimberly walked off the stage with tears in her eyes, and walked right up to Tommy.

"Tommy, we need to talk."

"I would say that we do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside the Basilissa

"Kimberly, what the Hell was that song about?"

"I'm sorry, Tommy, but I can't stay with you anymore. Can't you see that it just isn't right anymore? We aren't who we were in High School. We've both changed. I need someone who won't always fight my battles for me. I need someone who will help me fight my own battles for myself. And you just don't do that. You want to be the one who is my Knight in shining armor. I don't need that anymore."

"Is there someone else?"

"There is someone that I like, but he doesn't know, and I would never cheat on you if that's what your thinking."

"Who is it?"

"Do you promise that you won't get mad when I tell you?"

"I can't promise that, but I do promise that when you tell me the worst I'll do is leave."

"I like Adam, now. I am so sorry, Tommy. I never meant to do this to you."

"Kim, don't cry. But I can't stay here. But I won't do anything to Adam. I do still love you, but goodbye.

And with that Tommy left, leaving Kim to explain things to the rest of the group.

The end.

A/n It's kind of crappy. I'm sorry. Flame if you want to, I might. I was listening to Pink's Like a Pill, and thought that this would make a cool story, but now I don't know. Tell me what you think, and be honest. Um... I am right now with out a Beta. So, I know it has a million and a half grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry, if you would like to be my Beta for all of my stories, Email me or IM me at BeautifulAngelRose@yahoo.com(email) BeautifulAngelRose (YIM). Thanks guys.

Catch ya on the flip side or in the pages of FanFiction.

Peace and Love,

~Pink-Crane


End file.
